nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (Clu Clu Land)
Bubbles, known as Gloopy (グルッピー, Guruppī) in Japan, is the main character in the video game Clu Clu Land for the Nintendo Entertainment System. A major cameo appearance of Bubbles was when she was a playable character in the Game Boy Advance game DK: King of Swing, which has game play similar to Clu Clu Land. She looks like a red sphere, with one buck tooth, arms, and feet. Appearances ''Clu Clu Land'' Bubbles is the heroine in Clu Clu Land where she went on a mission to retrieve the golden Ingots that was stolen from the underwater kingdom Clu Clu Land by the Unira. The Ingots were buried all over the seafloor and Bubbles had to uncover them by swimming over them. Knowing the location wasn't easy but the Ingots formed a shape, which helped Bubbles in finding them. Bubbles mission was also made difficult by the Uniras that constantly were pursuing her in an effort to stop her from taking the treasure. There were also black holes that Bubbles had to avoid. Bubbles moved in the water by grabbing turn posts and holding on to them, thus spinning around it. When facing in the direction she wanted to go, she simply let go of the post. She also has the ability to stun her enemies with sound waves, allowing her to look for the ingots safely for some time. While the Uniras is stunned she can also run into them and squish them in the wall, thus killing them. Bubbles also appears in the sequel Clu Clu Land: Welcome to New Clu Clu Land, a game only released in Japan for the Famicom Disk System. This time there was a new type of enemy that Bubbles had to avoid, called the Boss Unira. Boss Unira appears out of the Black Hole when Bubbles has killed seven normal Uniras, but behave just like the smaller ones. Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Bubbles appeared as a trophy *WarioWare Twisted!: There is a micro game based on ''Clu Clu Land where the player controls Bubbles. *''DK: King of Swing: Bubbles appears in her 8-bit form as one of the unlockable characters. *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: Bubbles appears in a 3D micro game based on ''Clu Clu Land. *''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase: In one of the microgames the player must press Bubbles to extend her arm and grab a turn post, thus avoiding Uniras. Trophy Information ''The mysterious Bubbles can only move straight ahead and has problems stopping: she changes paths by sticking out her hand and grabbing a post on the way by. If Bubbles makes contact with a Sea Urchin, she'll pop and deflate like a balloon. Bubbles protects herself by shocking Sea Urchins and pushing them into walls to destroy them. According to an interview with Masahiro Sakurai, Bubbles was one of the NES characters planned to appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee along with an Excitebike racer, Duck Hunt, Pit, and the Ice Climbers. Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Retro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Clu Clu Land characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes